Duda
by MaitresseCereza
Summary: Amar y ser amado es una bendición, un don divino, pero ese era un placer reservado a pocos, para quienes tienen buena estrella, mucha paciencia y fe en que realmente existía una persona en el mundo con la cual compartir una vida entera. Por el contrario, amar sin ser correspondido es un castigo, una cruz que casi todos llevamos, Shuichi-kun. Pero… es parte de la espera.


Disclaimer: No, no son mios. Los personajes de JR y Gravitation son de sus respectivas autoras. Sólamente los he tomado para escribir un pequeño shot en honor a mi buen amigo y beta reader, Victor-kun.

Cómo adoro a ese niño! - tanjoubi omedetogozaimaaaaazu x'3 adafsda- espero que cumplas muchos años más para ir a Finlandia y construir ese castillo de hielo y llenarlo de nekitus.

Sin más: A leer se ha dicho.

. - . - . - . - . - . - .

Shuichi no se sentía bien. Arrastrando los zapatos al caminar por las calles, con los hombros hundidos y los ojos enrojecidos nadie lo hubiera reconocido, ni siquiera Yuki.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que el rubio era el causante de su desgracia?

El desgarro emocional no tenía paragón. Su mente estaba tan triste y distraída que por poco es víctima de un accidente vehicular, eso sí, por su propia culpa. No prestó atención al cambio del semáforo y apenas notó el roce del coche con su cuerpo. Sus ojos enturbiados apenas pudieron atisbar las facciones de su salvador, ¡cómo desearía que fuese Yuki quien lo salvara!

Pero, quien lo sostenía era otro, un muchacho extremadamente alto y expresión sincera.

-Hola, mi nombre es Nowaki. ¿Se encuentra bien?- le saludó con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Eh… Sí. Gracias, me llamo Shuichi.- respondió medio atontado.- Nowaki… ¿cómo… como un tifón?

-Sí, exacto.-La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó, era realmente preciosa.-Creo, que estabas a punto de morir,-le dijo amablemente -¿estás seguro… de que te encuentras bien?- obviamente, no se refería a su estado de salud.

-No, la verdad no.- Tardó un momento en responder, no pudo mirarle a la cara, tan expresiva y brillante.

-Bueno, aún debo trabajar. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a la tienda y tomas una gran tasa de chocolate? Apuesto a que te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Invito yo, claro.

Shuichi no pudo negarse, en parte porque Nowaki lo haló del brazo hasta el local donde se encontraba la cafetería, justo en la esquina, y en parte porque de verdad lo necesitaba.

Examinó el cuerpo atlético y bien dotado de Nowaki cubierto por el mandil reglamentario, era muy, muy alto. Incluso más que Yuki. Shuichi pensó que el pelinegro había visto el peligro inminente que lo acosaba al borde de la acera mucho antes que los vigilantes de tránsito y se sintió agradecido.

-Vaya, Nowaki-kun. Has salvado a un muchachito muy apuesto.-Dijo una anciana desde el otro lado del mostrador.- Ven, ven. Debiste llevarte un gran susto. Tómate algo y pon en orden tus nervios. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shindou Shuichi, señora. Gusto en conocerla.- Recitó educadamente.

Nowaki lo dejó en la barra y pasó al lado de la anciana, su jefa.

-Bueno,-dijo sonriendo- aparte de lindo, también educado. Es muy raro encontrar jovencitos como tú, ¿sabes?- La mujer se despidió amablemente, pidiéndole a Nowaki que cerrara la caja por ella, ya que había anochecido y faltaban pocas horas para el show que ella veía por televisión con sus nietos.

Cuando salió, sonó una campanita que no había escuchado antes, al entrar.

Nowaki terminaba de limpiar las pequeñas mesitas a su alrededor, Shuichi lo sintió trabajar silenciosamente, mientras él se abrigaba un poco con la bebida que tenía delante.

-Yo… tengo que agradecerte.

-No, no, Shuichi-kun. Está bien. Lo importante es que no te dejes caer.

Las cuatro últimas palabras sonaron una y otra vez en la cabeza del muchacho. Lo sabía, no debía bajar los brazos y dejar hundir sus sueños ni su amor.

-A veces es muy difícil. -respondió- No trato de excusarme, por el contrario, no terminaré de agradecértelo nunca… Pero me siento algo extraño, dolido, vacío.- No era normal para Shuichi abrir sus sentimientos a un extraño, a pesar de que ese extraño le había salvado la vida.

Una pareja entró y pidió pasteles de crema para llevar, se veían muy acaramelados, muy enamorados. Shuichi sintió una punzada dentro del pecho. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Nowaki captó en seguida la dolencia de su joven amigo, eran problemas del corazón. Aunque no poseyera mucha experiencia a partir de la cual aconsejarle, abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo, temió porque tal vez no pudiera decirle nada, ni siquiera aligerar sus pesares. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a hablar suavemente.

-Amar y ser amado es una bendición, un don divino, pero ese era un placer reservado a pocos, para quienes tienen buena estrella, mucha paciencia y fe en que realmente existía una persona en el mundo con la cual compartir una vida entera. Por el contrario, amar sin ser correspondido es un castigo, una cruz que casi todos llevamos, Shuichi-kun. Pero… es parte de la espera, el aprender a soportarlo y transformar el sufrimiento y la soledad en una oportunidad.

Shuichi no respondía, parecía perdido en el fondo de la taza que aún aferraban sus manos.

-Shuichi-kun, piensa… si es esa la persona indicada. O si acaso… ¿podrías sentir lo mismo con cualquier otra?

El silencio del pequeño le dijo a Nowaki muchas cosas. Él dudaba, seguramente creía que ni el camino ni la persona eran las acertadas, que podría echarse a llorar durante horas sin dejarle de amar y que sin embargo su existencia no significaba nada para esa persona.

Nowaki tenía que cerrar la tienda, daban las nueve y debía sacar la basura. Sin sopesarlo mucho agarró con gentileza a Shuichi y le plantó un beso que sacó de sus cavilaciones al pequeño pelirosa.

Obviamente, Shuichi se esfumó de la tienda en un tornado de sonrojos, reiterados agradecimientos y promesas de regresar a visitarle. Nowaki sonrió. Indudablemente lo había ayudado, pues era esa su naturaleza, ayudar a los demás. La vitalidad del rechazo a su gesto lo asombró, pero ahí estaba la respuesta para ambos. Shuichi no cambiaría por nada del mundo a su altanero, egoísta y malhumorado Yuki, y Nowaki nunca sentiría por nadie algo parecido a lo que Hiro-san provocaba en él.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Final agridulce, es difícil escribir con estos dos, a pesar de que la historia se escribió sola.

Mil gracias a todos por leer, un abrazo enorme.


End file.
